


Summerhall

by Balerion_the_Dread22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A more hopeful future, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jon is a Targaryen, Lyanna Lives, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Lives, jon is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balerion_the_Dread22/pseuds/Balerion_the_Dread22
Summary: It is kinda a sequel for my other story called Homecoming. I was a bit depressed when I wrote this and I wanted to write something happy.





	Summerhall

**The Prince of Summerhall**

The morning of his brother’s name day dawned bright and chilly, the sky as red as the dusty mountains spreading in the east. Yet the strangest sight was the comet visible through the scuttling clouds. Its tail was red like blood and pierced the sky like a blade moving through flesh.

Behind these mountains lay Dorne, the place of his birth and a place where most people referred to him as “The Bastard Prince” instead of his appropriate title, the Prince of Summerhall. Jaehaerys had never visited Dorne nor did he think that he would ever be welcome in these lands beyond the Red Mountains. He had spent half his childhood in King’s Landing enduring their glowering looks, watching and whispering behind his back as if he couldn’t hear them. The Queen he had only seen from afar, though his brother Prince Aegon had never failed to speak fondly of her.

“What do you think it means, brother?” Jaehaerys asked his brother Aegon, leaning against the white-washed walls of the spiral tower rising in the east. Summerhall looked more like a palace and lacked the fortifications of a proper castle, but it was nonetheless beautiful to behold. Its ebony wall spread far and wide, held by arched pillars and its roof was covered bright red tiles.

“Lady Melisandre thinks it heralds the return of the long night and the rebirth of Azor Azhai,” Aegon replied and clutched the red amulet hanging around his neck. His brother had never shown much piety as a child which made his trust in this Red Witch from Asshai all the more stranger. Jaehaerys doubted it was because Aegon believed in this Red God, but because the witch was able to help his mother or that was at least what their sister Shaena had implied when he dared to ask her about it.

“Father thinks the same,” Jaehaerys added. “He has been visiting Maester Marwyn more than usual. Mother is worried about him. I think his nightmares are plaguing him again.”

Aegon didn’t answer at once his purple eyes sweeping over the landscape. He was very tall, at least half a head taller than Jaehaerys and his long silver hair spilling over his shoulders helped to soften his sharp cheekbones. He wore a white tunic, his black cloak loosely fastened with a golden pin, showing the golden sun of House Martell and a snarling dragon curling embedded with a single ruby. He also had a stronger build than Jaehaerys, though that hardly showed when they crossed their blades. Jaehaerys had always shown more interested in swordplay while Aegon preferred to ride his wild mounts and loved his spear over the sword.

“I don’t dream of dead men and eternal winter, but I dreamed of dragons,” Aegon replied at last, the howling wind drowning out his voice. “I saw a massive black beast with wings as wide as a mountain and eyes as red as rubies. Its flames devoured an army of a thousand men…I think it was Balerion the Dread.”

“How can you be sure?” Jaehaerys asked. “Did you recognize any of the banners?”

“No,” Aegon replied in a heavy voice and patted Jaehaery’s shoulder. “I think it was only a dream. No need to fret about it, brother.”

“Sounds pleasant to me,” Jaehaerys admitted and exhaled deeply. “Mine dreams are full of dead men…Shaena and Aemon share my fate. Only a day ago Aemon believed he saw ghost.”

“A ghost?” Aegon asked in amusement and sounded almost like a little child. “What kind of a ghost did our little brother see?”

Jaehaerys couldn’t help but to frown over Aegon’s amusement. Aemon had been horribly frightened.

“Aemon said he looked like father and one side of his face was terribly burned, his golden crown running down his cheeks and nose like a river of gold.”

Aegon paled and clutched his amulet.

“Let us return to the others,” Aegon added quickly. Jaehaerys wasn’t sure, but it seemed the story of the ghost had upset his brother more than expected. “We promised Aemon to watch him ride.”

“Aye,” Jaehaerys confirmed and together they stepped down the swirling stone steps. “Let’s return to the others.”

Jaehaerys had attended a dozen tourneys in his youth, but none to celebrate a nameday or the birth of a child as was custom among some lords. For some reason, his Lord Father the King avoided tourneys like a plague, though he had met his Lady Mother on such a tourney. He loved her dearly, so much Jaehaerys could see, whenever he looked at them, but he rarely heard them speak about the past. Until his sixth nameday he hadn’t even known how his Uncle Brandon or his Grandfather had died. The old Maester who had been educating him and Aegon had even deemed his grandsire’s punishment just. Robb, his Uncle’s oldest son and heir had shouted at the man, calling him a liar. Jaehaerys had been able to calm him down, but he had avoided Aegon and Jaehaerys for several weeks until Rhaenys had informed their Lord Father about the old Maesters lessons. Promptly, the old man had been sent into retirement and a new Maester was appointed to educate them. Now Jaehaerys knew why his Lady Mother and Lord Father avoided speaking of the past. _It seems his little brother Aemon was not the only one haunted by ghosts._

Said Aemon was already seated upon his white pony when Aegon and Jaehaerys joined the rest of their family.

A large pavilion of shiny red silk had been erected inside Summerhall’s courtyard and seated beneath was the majority of their family. Only three people were missing, Queen Elia due another bout of sickness, their grandmother who decided to care for her and his sister Rhaenys, who couldn’t manage the long travel from Highgarden as the birth of her second child was drawing ever closer. _Like Daenerys_ , he reminded himself and felt fear clutch his heart when he thought of Princess Myrcella’s difficult birth. Three years ago Aegon had wed the golden-haired girl in a lavish ceremony and barely a few moons later she was heavy with child. The girl had been born healthy, but Princess Myrcella had toiled for three days to bring her into the world, making it difficult for her to conceive once more or that is what Shaena had implied to him after she had birthed Aegon another babe, a bastard son named Aegon but commonly called Egg.

Said boy was seated in his sister’s lap, his silver hair tousled from the wind and his one grey and one purple eye following the movement of Aemon’s pony. His sister grinned brightly as their little brother wheeled his pony around and rode straight towards the small dummy placed at the other end of the yard, his wooden lance hitting its target without much effort. Aemon, like his namesake dreamed of becoming a knight, though Jaehaerys doubted his father would allow him to join the Kingsguard.

Everyone clapped, but his mother’s laughter was the loudest. Just hearing it warmed Jaehaerys’ heart. It was like spring sunshine after a long winter.

“Well done, my little pup!” she complimented as Aemon spurred his horse towards her, dropped his wooden lance and hopped into her arms to receive a sloppy kiss on his cheek. As always, she wore the colours of her house, a pale silk dress with grey trimmings and a wolf embellished on her breast. Her hair was braided atop her head in complicated knots and decorated with a crown of winter roses. In fact all the women had braided flowers into their hair. His sister Shaena wore a wreath of red dragonflies, Princess Myrcella a crown of red roses and Daenerys, who looked beautiful as ever, wore a wreath of white roses.

In truth she was his aunt by blood though as a child he had thought of her as playmate. Then, for many years, he hadn’t seen her at all as he had been sent to King’s Landing to serve as Aegon’s companions and to receive the education of a Prince. Daenerys had remained at Dragonstone with his siblings Shaena and Daeron. Daeron he had hardly known, but Shaena had grieved his early passing even more than his Lady Mother. Jaehaerys didn’t know but the day of his brother’s death had marked a change in his sister’s character. Gone was the cheerful girl and something dark and twisted at taken hold of her ever since, though she hid it well behind her bright smile and beautiful face.

Like Daenerys his sister had been fostered away from home, Daenerys in Highgarden with Rhaenys and Shaena at Casterly Rock, where she made the acquaintance of Princess Myrcella. While Lord Tywin held a grudge against his sister, for her relationship with his brother Aegon, Myrcella showed none such hostility towards his sister. _If the Faith allowed Aegon to take a second wife, they would be the most content pair in all the Seven Kingdoms_ , Daenerys had told him once. Jaehaerys trusted her in this, because she knew Princess Myrcella much better than him. Safe for Maester Tyrion, Lord Tywin’s estranged son, he had always kept his distance to the lions after making the acquaintance of Lord Connington’s wife Lady Cersei Lannister. It was only years later after his and Daenerys’ wedding day that he had the chance to get to know Princess Myrcella and had realized how deep her affections for his sister went.

Like so often Daenerys had been right, though even for Jaehaerys and Daenerys it had taken time to get re-acquainted with his aunt. They had been betrothed since childhood, though that had meant little to him as a little boy. He had shown interest in other girls and even played around with them, but he hadn’t lain with one until his wedding night. That was two years ago and much had changed since then. These days he liked nothing better than to look at Daenerys, full as she was with his child. His Lord Father wished for a boy, but Jaehaerys knew she wished for a little girl as her brother Viserys called his own. Rhae looked like Queen Rhaella, silver-haired and rosy-cheeked as she lounged in Viserys’ lap, a crown of poppies woven into her hair. Truly, it was hard to believe that a sour man like his Uncle managed to bring forth something as sweet and innocent as this little girl.

“It seems our lost Princes have returned,” Daenerys remarked, a smile curling on her lips. She was seated next to his father and flanked by Princess Myrcella and his sister Shaena. Her garb was a dream of pale silk, flowing around her full form like a stream of molten silver.

His father smiled, which was a seldom sight. He was seated in the middle of the crimson canopy, one leg thrown negligently over the carved arm of his gilded chair. As so often in private, he wore rather simple garments and his head was devoid of his crown. In truth, only his little brother Aemon wore a crown, albeit made from shiny paper. Their father had declared him King for the duration of his nameday and Aegon had made him a paper crown with the help of Viserys’ little girl.

“Were you watching the comet?” their Lord Father asked curiously.

“A beautiful sight,” Aegon replied and took his empty seat beside his wife. His daughter Eleana was also there and occupied herself with one of her favourite dolls. She was a plump little thing, her golden locks twirling to her chest in thick ringlets. “But I for one hope the Maesters’ predictions turn out to be a mistake and winter stays its sharp fangs.”

“Winter is coming,” Shaena citied the words of House Stark. That she was half a Stark herself was hardly visible in her features. She had a round even-shaped face and silver hair that curled all down to her lap. Only her grey eyes, as light as a winter’s lake, showed her Stark heritage. “And I think our Uncle Eddard would agree.”

“Oh, that he would!” their Lady Mother agreed cheerfully. “My brother would tell you at least once a day. That’s a family tradition.”

“Does that mean there will be snow?” Rhae asked and nearly dropped from Viserys’ lap as she turned around to look at her father. “Please say there will be snow!”

Viserys frowned and patted her head.

“There will be so much snow that you are going to drown in it!” Viserys promised. It was no surprise to Jaehaerys that he disliked snow. He had spent half his life as a hostage, first in the Vale and later in Winterfell. His first wife had been Lady Ysilla Royce and if their Lord Father had their will his second wife would be his Uncle Eddard’s oldest daughter Sansa Stark. Knowing his Uncle Eddard he doubted it would be easy to convince him, but then Jaehearys knew that was not the only reason his Lord Father wanted to visit the North. His plan was to reconcile with his Uncle and to inspect the Wall, but knowing how stubborn these Northmen could be Jaehaerys doubted his Lord Father would have much success. Robb had been his best friend, but his cousin had never hesitated to defend his family’s honour. Once he had given Lady Cersei’s son Joff the beating of his lifetime, though it certainly was an earned beating. The boy was vile and cruel, so unlike Lord Connington, who was a serious, but polite man.

“Hear hear!” Aegon exclaimed and raised his cup. “Let’s hope for a short winter and another long summer.”

He drank deeply, the crimson liquid running down his lips and dribbling on his white tunic. Jaehaerys was less enthusiastic and his Lord Father seemed to share his thoughts, because his early smile had disappeared from his lips.

“How are your plans coming along?” his father inquired and searched Jaehaerys’ face. “Are you still set on going on this expedition…” he trailed off.

“Aye,” he confirmed and smiled at Daenerys. “If all goes well we will be able to depart in within a year.”

His Lady Mother frowned at that. Unlike his Lord Father she disliked the idea of seeing him travel to Asshai, but Jaehaerys was convinced it was the right thing to do. They had three eggs, but like Archmaester Marwyn and Maester Tyrion Jaehaerys was convinced that there must be more eggs and Asshai was one of the most-likely places where they would be able to find such eggs.

“I hoped having a child would keep you here,” His Lady Mother remarked and shifted her attention to Daenerys. “And you intend to go with him, aren’t you?”

“You seriously didn’t think Dany would stay behind, did you, Lady Mother?” Shaena asked.

“Her babe is going to miss her,” Their Lady Mother replied. “I sure did when you left for Casterly Rock and back then you nearly counted nine namedays.”

“Winter is coming,” Daenerys countered and brushed her hand over her swollen stomach. “And it will only be a year moons, but I can’t sit here if I can be of help. As Jae said… We are going to need more dragons and mayhaps that way we will be able to learn a way how to hatch them. Archmaester Marwyn thinks so.”

Then she shifted her attention back to his father.

“Or did you stop believing in your visions, brother?”

His Lord Father bit his lips and placed his cup on the nearby table.

“No, I didn’t,” he admitted, a world-weary expression taking hold of his face. “But you can’t blame me for wishing them not to be true, can’t you, sister?”

 Jaehaerys nodded his head as his gaze wandered back to the comet. Whatever it meant, to him it looked like a red blade cutting through the sky and leaving blood in its wake.

“What do you think does it mean?” Daenerys asked him later after they had retired to their chambers. Jaehaerys allowed himself to sink deep into the featherbed, his eyes roaming over Daenerys naked form and then to the open window. The sky was dotted with numerous stars, but the red comet was still there, shining like a purple bruise.

“I don’t know…but I doubt it is good,” he replied and pulled himself up to a sitting position. Daenerys was now sitting next to him, her night dress covering her body and her silver hair flowing freely down her shoulders. “But I agree with my Lady Mother…you should stay here, for the babe’s sake.”

“My Lady Mother will take good care of our babe and then, once we have found what we have been searching for we shall never leave its side again. Besides, I never expected it would happen so soon…,” she explained and leaned closer, her warm breath brushing over his cheek while her hands went to the laces of his breeches. With every ounce of self-control, he tried to resist and he even reached down to still her hands, but she freed her hand from his grip and continued with her task.

He threw his head back, biting his lips. He felt almost ashamed for his weakness.

“Daenerys…,” he murmured, that turned halfway into a moan, as she took him in her mouth. _Burning_ , he thought and treaded his hand through her silver hair. _I am burning alive._ Then, suddenly she stopped, and lifted her head. He met her gaze and felt the urge to complain, but then she let go of him and straddled him, his cock brushing against her soft thighs.

“Now?” she asked, a smile curling on her lips. “Do you think you can survive a year without this?”

He barely managed to form clear thought.

“What?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as she touched him again. “What did you say?”

She grinned, pulled off her nightgown and lowered herself down on him. Like that she remained, stubborn as ever. “I asked if you can live without this for a year?”

He wanted to confirm her answer, but all of his thoughts dissipated into nothingness as she started to rock gently atop of him.

When they had finished she slipped of him and sank down beside him, a mischievous smile curling on her lips.

“What is your answer?”

“I doubt I can stop you, can I?”

“Definitely not,” she replied and grinned. “Coming back to the babe…I finally found a fitting name for a girl…Rhaenyra…”

Jaehaerys couldn’t help but to give her a queer look.

“Do you want to drive Dorne to a rebellion, love?”

She chuckled and rolled to her side.

“I fooled you didn’t I?”

“Naerys is my choice,” she declared at last. “A prim and proper name for a Princess without any ambitions for the throne. What do you say?”

Jaehaerys couldn’t help but to smile.

“I like it,” he replied and brushed his hand over her cheek. “It sounds like your name…I don’t like the idea of leaving, but if father’s dreams come true we will have need of the dragons.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda a sequel for my other story called Homecoming. I was a bit depressed when I wrote this and I wanted to write something happy.


End file.
